The present invention relates to a grinding head for grinding grooves and other depressions, in which a mount for a rotary grinding tool and driving members for driving the latter are housed, the grinding head being fixed to a support part, as well as a method for operating said grinding head and to a machine for the same.
For the purpose of making grooves and other depressions, particularly broaching and slotting are used. Both methods are subject to relatively narrow limitations, because workpieces made from high-strength material or even hardened material cannot be worked therewith.
Further disadvantages of these two working methods are described in the simultaneously filed Swiss Patent Application No. 05 341/84 and reference is expressly made thereto as part of the present industrial property right.